The present invention relates in general to apparatus for adjusting fluid pressure in pressure vessels, and more particularly to apparatus for adjusting simultaneously fluid pressure in a plurality of pressure vessels.
In the patent to Holbrook et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,999, there is disclosed a system for controlling remotely the pressure of fluid in a plurality of inflatable members. The system comprises a manually adjusted control valve, which receives fluid under pressure. The control valve provides fluid under pressure at a preselected pressure to a cut-off valve. Fluid under pressure flows through the cut-off valve to a selection valve. The outlet port of the selection valve communicates with tire inflation control valves. Each of the tire inflation control valves is mounted on a respective wheel for controlling the fluid pressure in its associated inflatable tire. Each tire inflation control valve enables the fluid pressure of its associated tire to be inflated or deflated to the control valve pressure. The patent to Whaleby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,989, is similar to the patent to Holbrook et al.
The patent to Gaiptman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,458, discloses apparatus for regulating air pressure in automobile tires in which air inlet valves maintain a desired air pressure in tires and air pressure control valves release excessive air pressure from the tires. The patent to Jakobsen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,711, discloses a manifold system for maintaining pressurized air in underground cables to prevent the penetration of moisture or the like in the underground cables. Connecting hoses extend from a manifold to respective underground cables to replenish the air pressure in the underground cables. Air under pressure is supplied to the manifold from a source of air under pressure.